This Is Not Only A One Night Stand
by Lady Darcy
Summary: Karin couldn't get her eyes off the dance floor where the two people who had broken her heart were undulating to the sound of the music. The raw sensuality oozing from their bodies made her sick. Sick because for a moment she wished she'd be the one held so tight. She wished she had someone to make her feel alright even if it were only for tonight.


It was Saturday almost midnight. The club was full above its capacity. The whole place was hot like hell and the heavy scent of alcohol floated in the room like a ghost. People were as a matter of fact more merry than usual. High pitched voices and laughter could be heard here and there from time to time. Just like the crashing of glasses on the floor as people's eyes could no more focus from too much alcohol or as a drunken dancer hit a waitress or even crashed on a table betrayed by wobbling knees. Yet the alcohol continued flowing and people persisted in drinking. Knowing well that the only memory they will have left of this crazy night will be the huge headache while they vomited their brains out: the "_omnipresent aftermath hangover"_. And again this was the best that could happen when you abused of alcohol. There were more horrible consequences like waking up in bed with a stranger or in a gutter. Or even naked in the woods smeared with semen and alcohol…

Karin knew all these. She knew alcohol was not meant to be abused of. Yet she was almost tempted to yield into the sweet temptation of alcoholism. In order to drown the pain throbbing in her heart as her eyes were glued on the couple undulating with so much sensuality on the dance floor. She watched the pink haired girl that had stolen the man of her life from her, bringing him to the edge by wriggling in his arms like a cat in heat. Her body was sheathed in a short dress that clung to her exquisite curves like a second skin. Her legs were strapped in heels that made her already longs legs seem longer. She exuded sensuality: Sakura was definitely a hot chick. And the hands roaming all over her body proved it. Sasuke was literally under the spell. Sure he didn't smile and moan like most people in his condition will do but Karin had known him for too long not to imagine the thoughts that raced through his mind at this moment. Indeed Sasuke was hard core pervert but the lust in his eyes when he looked at that pink bitch was nothing like the cold carnal appreciation he had shown her before; even during their hottest love-making sessions. This was pure _**FIRE**_. Only God knew the number of times they had made love over the two years that their relationship had lasted. Until one day he had decided he had had enough of her and he now needed a life partner instead of a personal horn release instrument.

No matter how long she would leave Karin could never forget the day that marked their relationship. The lack of emotions in his eyes and the coolness of his voice as he asked her to pack her things and quit the Uchiwa's quarters. Telling her in short and crude terms that her presence was no more requested given that he had found the woman who would bear his children; his future wife. All this time they had spent making love Karin had thought they were moving towards that. Obviously she had been day dreaming because everything was all about _**SEX**_. **Just that**! Now he had used her till completion she could go he had nothing to do with her anymore.

Though Karin felt her heart breaking she packed whatever dignity she had left along with her clothes. She had not begged him. Neither had she cried. Instead she had tried to leave that magnificent house that had been the nest of their one-sided passion, head high refusing to crumble- at least not in front of him. Perhaps because deep inside of her she had always known this was going to come. If she had thought about it from time to time nothing had prepared her to the pain and despair that came along with the package. It been a hard battle to keep herself from falling apart but she had made it through.

It had been hard especially when she had so much anger in heart that, she had felt like letting the whole hell lose. Rage had consumed her so much that it brought about one of the most excruciating pain she had ever experienced. She started hating everybody blaming them for letting him use her. At the same time she blamed herself for letting herself be used so cheaply. When she had succeeded to get over that period she had made a promise to herself that there was no way she will let herself self destroy again. She would not let the past influence her future anymore. Now two years later she had almost gotten over it. She had a job at Konoha's primary school. She taught grammar and vocabulary to children who didn't seem to give a damn most of the time except when they were trying to piss her off with their idiotic pranks. Though the pain she felt now had come from the past. It was not that much because she still had feelings for Sasuke. Those were long gone. What hurt her most was the realization that two years had passed Sasuke had achieved his goal. He had found the woman with whom he was going to revive his clan. He loved her. This Karin knew because of the small smiles he often gave her when they were together and he thought no one saw. While on the other hand she was still alone and desperate for someone to give her the love she had always craved for. But no one seemed to be willing to.

So what if she decided to drown her sorrow in a glass of whisky? At least she would be so drunk that she would feel less hurt. The idea was tempting very tempting. But it seemed so pathetic at the same time. Pathetic was a word she had sworn she won't be described again. By the way, why had she come to his club in the first place? What had she been expecting? That some handsome guy will hook her; ask her to spend the evening and eventually the night with him? That this would be the beginning of an idyllic love story? Perhaps she just had to cope with the options left to her. Get drunk and have sex with a perfect stranger no strings attached. And forget about it in the morning... This was too damn stupid! She had to get out of this place before she really lost her mind. She grabbed her black satin purse that lay on the counter of the bar and climbed down the stool she had been seating on for too long; wanting so bad to get out of this place. She was about to rush out of the room when she bumped into something hard. For some minutes she felt a little drowsy. Then she felt a pair of arms surrounding her shoulders.

Are you ok? She heard a deep hoarse voice ask her.

For some minutes Karin found it hard to situate herself. She blinked her eyes before raising them to look up to the dude who had almost sent her to the roses. Her vision was a little blur. One of her contacts must have fallen during the shock. Yet she could see blonde locks spiking from his head and a glimpse of cerulean. Most importantly she felt the chakra that surrounded him it was almost diabolic yet it didn't seem cruel as Sasuke's when he was with Susanoo. Who could this be? She blinked her eyes one more time in an attempt to see clearer and what she saw almost took her breath away. In front of her stood the last man she'd expected to bump into in a club; Naruto. He was looking intently at her a smirk spread his lips in a foxy grin. His cerulean eyes seemed to be devouring her sending shivers through her spine- but not because she was scared. In fact there was something in his attitude that turned her on.

I'm sorry I almost smacked you down, he said in that sexy voice of his. It wasn't my intention.

No harm it's ok, she said with more poise than she had expected. Her nerves were a taut ball of tension.

Yet I still feel bad. Let me just offer you a drink for apology.

Karin froze a moment startled by this sudden proposition. It had taken her by surprise. She didn't know what to answer.

It's very kind of you but there's no need. It's my fault as much as it's yours. In fact I was on my way out…

Naruto's lips spread into a wider grin.

I know that. But I was just using an excuse to get you have a drink with me.

This time around Karin's eyes almost popped from their orbits. That was clearly a hit on.

You don't need to seem so petrified you have the choice. You could say yes or no it's up to you. I'm not compelling you to anything; he stated still smiling visibly more amused than annoyed.

Karin was a little bit fazed. The smirk on his face seemed dangerous but at the same time so attractive. She'd been sitting at the bar alone for the past three hour, she had kept thinking about her loneliness till it made her sick to the bone and no one came to her. Now one of the sexiest guys she had ever seen walked up to her to offer her a drink. So why was she so hesitating? This made no sense!

'_Come on girl! You wanted some loving you've got it grab it!'_ she thought to herself. She took in a deep breath before answering:

Yes I'd like to.

The foxy grin got even wider if it was possible. He took her hand in his and instead of leading her to the bar as she had expected he led her to a table at the corner of the club. Seeing her surprised look he answered to her unspoken question:

- I thought it would be more relaxing to sit in more comfortable chairs.

When they were settled down he called a waitress to order their drinks. When it was done, he turned back to her. Nothing was said for a while they just stared at each other saying nothing. Then Naruto shot her a strange look before breaking the silence:

-It's been a long time since I got to see you. I'm very surprised to meet you here. Where have you been?

Karin stared at him taken aback. Before answering:

I don't remember us been friends. Neither do I recall having your attention. So why do you ask?

Perhaps because I realize I was wrong not to. But I'm going to make amends for that.

Really? Was the sarcastic reply.

Yeah. Tonight you'll have all my attention. And this is not only because you're sexy as hell or because your perfume drives me to the edge.

You're a straight forward type of guy.

Don't like that?

I don't know, Karin answered with a shrug of her shoulders. I'm not an expert in love affairs. Considering where her first and only relationship had led her to, this statement was not out of character. Sasuke was the type to tear your clothes of and take you right on a wall without any preliminaries or saying a word. If that was what Naruto meant by straightforward then, no thanks she had had enough of it.

Hello! Are you still with me? She heard Naruto ask. That's when she realized that she had blacked out for a moment.

Sorry I was in the stars, she said apologetically.

Sure. Your eyes were almost stocked on the stars of the evening, he said more matter-of-factly than anything looking at Sasuke and Sakura kissing each other on a table not far from theirs.

Karin flushed embarrassed.

-There's no need to feel embarrassed around me. I understand what you feel more than you think. I've been through this. Sakura was supposed to be the girl of my dreams, he said in his straight to the point fashion. But it's been a long time since I got over her. What about you?

I still feel a small sting in my chest whenever I see them together but I think it's for the better, she admitted surprised by her own honesty. I know it would have ended like this anyway. She's always been the one in his mind…

But sometimes you just wished they weren't so happy while you on the other side felt so miserable? He suggested.

Yeah, she agreed turning her eyes away from him.

Then you're almost over it. You're just feeling lonely.

Are you a psychiatric or something? She asked drily.

No. I just have more experience than you in that field. And that's what makes me conclude you need to get drunk, dance till your feet are on fire…

Then have a good fuck, she completed ironically.

I'm not very sure of that part. I've not yet given it a thought, he replied with a foxy grin that Karin caught herself finding too damn sexy.

No joke?

Finish your drink Karin we are going to dance.

He sent her a look that got her shivering and excited but she faked to ignore it. She sipped her drink as slowly as possible to calm down her racing nerves. But this only made the sexual tension between them rise one more inch. Very soon she was caught by such a fever that she could no more withstand sitting. Her hands were trembling so much that she had to put her glass down.

I need to dance; she told Naruto who was sitting next to her.

You've not finished your drink yet; he remarked with so much poise that Karin almost felt like breaking his neck. How could he be so master of his self when she was merely losing control?

Right but I need to dance _**NOW**_and we are going to dance.

Leaving him no time to protest she dragged him to the floor. For what seemed like hours they grooved to the music. Paying no attention to the stares people shot them. It's true the association between the Kyubi and Orochimaru's underling was a strange and dangerous one. But they didn't give a damn. Right now the only thing that mattered was to get relieved of that desire that was getting more and more difficult to control.

I think we need to get out of here before I really lose my senses, Naruto whispered in her ear.

Karin stared into his eyes. A dangerous light gleamed in the blue orbs where promises of the most unimaginable pleasures swirled. She felt her whole body shudder in anticipation. Yet she had to be sure they were on equal wavelengths before going any further. Whatsoever came up she needed to be ready to support the consequences.

You mean to have a good night of sex. No strings attached. Just a one night stand, she said bravely dipping her crimson eyes in his.

He stared back saying nothing. Then slowly he bent down to her and kissed her on the lips. A kiss so overwhelming that it knocked her off her feet. When their lips parted and that she was still recovering he repeated:

Let's get out of here.

This time around Karin didn't find the strength to ask any questions. She slightly nodded and that was that. Some minutes later before she had the time to realize it, they were already out of the club, heading towards his apartment.

As soon as they arrived he ripped her of her coat and kissed her with such emergency she found herself melting in his arms. He kissed her all the way to the bedroom where he pushed her down on his king size bed. Karin just let him do because for the first time over a long time she felt good. He trailed kisses down her neck, her jaw line; taking his time setting up the fire. Then his mouth went down in between her full breasts down to her belly. Inside her thighs and up again. While his mouth pleased her he used his hands to remove her heels. When he was through with that he slid a hand in her back to slide her zip. He pulled away from her just the time to remove her dress, which was sent swinging in the air. She was left only in her lacy black bra through which her breasts could be seen and the matching panties. The dark color of the lace contrasted so much with her pale body and red hair. She resembled a Goth erotic fairy.

You're so sexy he whispered in her ear .You look so delicious I'll like to eat you raw.

You can do anything you like as long as it feels good, she said in a hoarse voice.

Like this? He asked nipping her ear.

Y-Yes, she moaned.

I'm going to get you so hot and wet that by the end of this night my name will become your favorite mantra. Every time you feel horny just chanting it will bring you to the edge.

As Karin got to realize he was not kidding. He tortured her with the sweet caresses of his hands while his mouth did her things she had always dreamt of but hardly experienced. Whenever she was at the point of reaching and orgasm, he would stop whatever he was doing for her to come back. He played and toyed with her body as though she was a puppet. But Karin had to admit no one had ever done her this good. Finally when she could take it no more she begged him.

Please Naruto stop teasing I'm dying, she pleaded.

Don't worry you'll have what you want in a few minutes.

He pulled away from her and started removing his own clothes, first his coat then his red shirt. The black jeans were sent swinging in the air just like his boxers. When he was finally naked, Karin couldn't help but gasp in admiration in front of such a boy. He was lean and thin but he had toned muscles. His abs were tight and well designed. No wonder she'd felt dizzy when she had bumped into him. His arms were neither too frail nor to big neither were his thighs. He was muscular enough to give you very naughty dreams but not too much to scare the hell out of you. As for his manhood, he had nothing to be shy of; even the most mature men could hold no comparison with this. It was just spectacular! In fact Naruto was just perfect in all terms of her esthetics. Even the whisker marks on his cheeks were sexy.

'_A work of arts'_, Karin thought.

Like what you see? He asked smirking smugly.

Yes very much, she responded slyly

Then I hope you'll also like what you'll feel.

With that he opened the headboard drawer and withdrew a condom. As soon as he protected himself he bent over her and started entering into her intimacy while his lips were pressed against hers. Karin felt so many emotions at the same time. This was almost like her first time but more incredible. Naruto made love to her slowly taking all his time to please her. Paying attention to her needs, as if she was the most precious thing on earth. It's only when she'd climax a good number of times that he allowed himself to follow. When he rode his orgasm out and that he collapsed on her. Karin felt his heart beating frantically against hers. What a sweet sensation.

He rolled to her side and drew her in his arms.

Hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did, he murmured in the crook of her neck.

This was the most incredible sex ever, she replied still under the effect of the intensity of what they had shared.

For me too.

Naruto just smiled and drew her even more close. He caressed her hair while their breathing came back to normal. They cuddled for some minutes before Karin suddenly pushed the hands that surrounded her waist aside and got out of bed.

What's wrong? Naruto asked puzzled by her attitude.

Nothing I'm just putting back my clothes.

Why?

We've had a wonderful time. You were stunning. But it's over now. I've got to start heading home.

What? Who even said it was over? He started getting out of bed too.

We've just had sex and it's supposed to be a one night stand, she said as if it explained everything.

Perhaps but the night is not yet over and so are we.

What do you mean? Karin stuttered.

What I mean is I'm not done with you yet. That was only round one. Till I'm done with you, you're not going anywhere.

Before she could argue he drew her against his chest and tore her dress she had put halfway into pieces.

That dress cost me some money you know? She protested weakly.

Don't worry I'm going to make amend for your loss.

He ripped her of her underwear and they fell in bed ready to have another round of _the most incredible sex ever. _Throughout the whole night they engaged into a quest for pleasure and be pleasured. It's only when they dawn showed up that they fell back exhausted and succumbed to a sweet slumber till morning.

Karin was woken up the next morning by sun rays filtering through the drawn curtains and noises coming from somewhere in the house. She sat up on the bed a little disoriented by the whole place. This was nothing like the small room she had in her two room apartment. It was a little bigger, less decorated, and very masculine. In fact a strong odor of aftershave and _eau de cologne_ floated in the room. That's when she realized where she was; in Naruto's apartment. Pictures of last night raced in her mind. She flushed embarrassed by some of them. Naruto had actually fulfilled his promises he made love to her like no one had ever done before. She could still feel waves of pleasures sweeping across her even in the aftermath of their love-making session. Karin knew for sure she was never going to forget this night; though she'd have to. They had made it clear from the start: a _good night of sex with no strings attached_. In other words it had been their first and only night together. Now each of them was to go their way and expect nothing from the other. Though she had to admit it hurt her a little bit. She had really appreciated being Naruto not only for the sex. No matter how great it had been. She couldn't understand why Sakura had left this. He had made her feel a way even Sasuke had never done. Perhaps was it because he strived to please her even at his own expense. He was a caring lover, he seemed to understand her so well, and he didn't judge her. All what he had said was sincere. Karin knew what she was talking about given that she could easily tell when someone lied or didn't. It had not helped her very much with Sasuke, though.

'_Perhaps because you didn't want to face the truth?'_ her conscience told her. That's right she thought to herself.

But now she was fully prepared to see the truth and deal with it. That's why she was going to take a bath, dress, then go and face Naruto with dignity and get out of the embarrassing good bye that came in the aftermath of a one night stand, with such mastery that people are going to come to her begging for advices how to deal with that. Encouraged by her resolutions she gathered her clothes that were spread almost everywhere in the room. Needless to say they were not _neat lovers. _She was about to get into the bathroom when she heard a voice in her back:

I hope the morning's as good for you as it is for me. I don't think I've ever been so glad to enter my room. The glorious sight of your nakedness is breathtaking and the most exquisite scenery ever. Though the sight of the clothes in your hands is not so exciting. Good morning Karin, I hope you were not preparing to sneak out.

Karin's heart stopped beating for a second. She slowly turned around just to see Naruto standing at the door way, dressed only in his shorts, a tray in his hands. Her throat went dry and she was speechless for a moment.

Hi, she managed to say. Good morning. I-I Was just going to take a bath.

Really so why the guilty expression on your face?

Umm

Yes?

It's because… Because… seeing lies were not going to work she turned back to saying the truth. Naruto please stop it you're making it more difficult than it is already. We had agreed that this was just a one night thing, she let out exasperated.

_**WE**_? I think it will be more precise to say _**YOU**_. Because I can't remember myself saying anything of the sort

You did! Karin objected.

No. _You_ did.

It's not true!

So in that case why I'm _**I**_ the one bringing you breakfast in bed while _**YOU **_are the one preparing to sneak out?

Karin couldn't find anything to answer to this.

The fact is _**YOU **_proposed a one night stand and _**I**_ _kissed_ you. This doesn't mean I was ok with that.

Really?

Yes it just meant I wanted to shut your mouth up so you don't ruin the moment.

Karin let an outraged cried.

I'm sorry to say this, he said placing the tray on a table nearby and walking towards her, but you think too much and assume too much. Also you have the habit of mixing different people in the same bath.

When he got to her level he took her hands in his and plunged his blue eyes in her crimson ones.

I don't do one night stands. I know you thought the only thing that interested me was sex.

You didn't correct me either, she said grumbling.

That's true but that does not make you right. If I spent the night with you it's because I found you damn sexy and that your company was entertaining and interesting at the same time.

I'm not the only girl with those…_**CRITERIAS**_. There are plenty of them in Konoha. And they will be very glad to entertain and interest you. Moreover that won't seem that weird.

I'm not so sure of that. Perhaps that's why I chose you instead?

Yeah but I'm sorry for you dude you choose the wrong girl. I'm not ready to be a second choice anymore.

Don't be silly Karin, he sighed on the verge of exasperation. Why can't you accept that I'm interested in you for_**YOURSELF **_and not for_**SEX**__**ONLY**__?_

Why not? After all you won't be the only one who would have had a night issue with a babe met in club, brought her home had sex with her, and quit her the next day?

Look I'm not saying that I fell in love with you at first sight neither that I didn't enjoy having sex with you, just to convince you I'm sincere. That will be lying to the both of us. I know you've been hurt and that you need time to give back your trust to anybody. I also see you've put your heart in a jar for it not to be broken again. It's normal. That's why I won't ask you to give it to me straight away because I couldn't do the same. I'm a patient guy and I'll really like to know you better than mastering your erogenous parts. Because you seem to be someone good to me and I know the two of us could go somewhere... I can't promise you I'll never hurt you. But at least I can promise you I'll do everything not to. Now if you're ready to give me a chance I'll be happy if not I won't try to hold you back the choice yours.

He bent and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before turning away.

Whatever you decide that shouldn't stop you from taking a bath or having breakfast, he said pointing at the tray still untouched. With that he gave her a warm smile before getting back to the kitchen.

Karin stayed petrified in the middle of the room, naked, her clothes in hand. Naruto's words swirled in her head like a naughty song rewinding again and again. She had to admit she did appreciate his company. Besides he was a straight forward guy in the good sense of it. He was always honest. Throughout his whole speech there hadn't been a time when he had lied to her. He made her feel wanted and not used. True it was the first time they spent together but she was ready to give him a try. She had come over Sasuke though it had taken her a lot of time and pain. This time around she was stronger and she could bear anything. Besides he made breakfast to her and if she hadn't spoiled the moment he would have brought it to her in bed.

She walked towards the tray abandoned on a table nearby. He'd done toasted bread; there was butter, strawberry jam. In one plate there was what seemed to be an omelet, but Karin wasn't sure because it looked more like mashed potatoes than anything, except for the scent that tickled her nose. He'd also put a cup of tea. In the midst of all the plates there was a little sun flower in a glass of water. Sun flowers had never been her favorite but she had the feeling as from now they would be. And as surprising as it could be a bowl of ramen. Who could eat ramen this early in the morning? Nevertheless Karin was deeply touched by such attention perhaps this was what encouraged her. Just like his breakfast Naruto wasn't perfect but whatever he did, he did it honestly with all of his heart. This was sufficient for her to take a decision.

Naruto was busy cleaning the kitchen. He'd turned it into a real battlefield while trying to make breakfast for Karin. He'd never been good keeping places tidy even less at tidying up places. The disaster that was taken place now was the sheer prove of his cleaning inabilities. The whole place was smeared with egg shells, burnt toast soaked in bubbling liquid soap, ramen floating in tea in a cup; in fact a whole mess. There were times like this when he wished he had a house maid or a cleaning obsessed dude like Iruka-sensei around. But that was not the case he suspected the first would resign just at the view of all this disorder. While the second would kick his ass even if he displaced a cushion just an inch. The thought was not very encouraging. His disorder was in borne. He held it from his mother. He couldn't fight against genetics!

He let out a frustrated sigh and leaned against the counter. His head was about o explode he needed to find a solution before Karin came out. If her decision was positive this sight might drive her to change her opinion. Or in the other case she'd only be too happy she'd dumped him. Both of the scenarios were not comforting. Kami-sama! This was too damn troublesome!

-Naruto?

Oh oh this was even more troublesome. Karin! He turned to face the red haired girl. She was looking at him with a strange look on her face while her eyes travelled from the battered kitchen to his face.

I don't know why but I've got the impression you're not exactly the _perfect housewife_, she said more like an affirmation than a question.

N-no, Naruto said scratching the back of his head with an awkward smile plastered on his face. But that's not your problem. By the way I guess you were leaving. I'm not going to hold you any longer just…

You need a woman in your house, she simply stated. And I think it's an emergency, she said as her eyes traveled around the kitchen once more. It's really an emergency… She turned back and was preparing to leave the room.

"This is it she's leaving," Naruto thought to himself. At least he'd tried.

Just wait a minute let me escort you to the door.

Karin turned around a deep frown on her face.

What do you mean by: _'ESCORT ME TO THE DOOR'?_ She asked incredulous.

You're leaving. Aren't you?

I can't remember saying that.

You didn't need to; you're completely dressed up you even have your coat on; he said pointing at the black trench coat that wrapped her body.

Karin looked down puzzled for a moment. Then she looked back at him and a strange smile spread her lips. She unbuckled the belt of the cloth and let it fall to the ground. Naruto's eyes almost popped out of their orbits and his nose began to bleed.

You're naked! He cried out pointing at her bare body as if she were a ghost.

Yeah I am. I'd come to talk to you about your proposal. Since my dress was torn into pieces last night and I have nothing to wear, I put my coat on. I figured out having a serious conversation naked was not going to make it. Now I know I was right- you're drooling.

Naruto immediately closed his mouth.

Sorry.

No need to. I must admit I feel kind of flattered, she replied moving towards him.

So you're staying? He asked not believing his ears.

Yes. I've thought of it over and over and I came to the conclusion that if I have no guarantee we'll be happy together. I don't also have a guarantee we wouldn't. Life's all about taking risks. Happiness doesn't come easily. But I have the feeling you're someone good and that the two of us could go somewhere, too. I want to try the adventure whatever the destination is. I know the journey will be rough but I'm ready for it.

Even if it's a trip to _**Nasty Land**_? He asked referring to the mess in the kitchen.

I decided I was giving you a chance while I was taking a_**BATH**_, she said.

The allusion was clear enough for Naruto to understand. The bathroom was also a mess.

If I'd known I'll have a midnight guest I was going to clean it, he said snickering.

Thank God you didn't. The kitchen is a mess and you tried to clean it, she said gingerly.

He came closer to her and drew her to his chest.

It's seems to me you're an expert in cleaning perhaps you're going to teach me in the course of the journey? He drawled with a sly smile as he started trailing kisses on neck and jaw line.

No, I'm going to start now. Let's get to the bedroom so that you find me something to wear so I can tidy this place.

Yeah the bedroom…

Naruto? I'm serious!

He pulled away to face her.

You enjoy spoiling the moment don't you?

It's one of my favorite hobbies.

I think one of my favorite ones will be kissing you till you shut up. _Cleaning obsessed chick_.

I wouldn't bet on that. _Messy perverted dude_.

With that he pressed his lips to hers. And swept her from her feet, carrying her to the bedroom on his back while, she protested.

Later on while Karin was making a list of cleaning material he should buy while she sat on a stool at the kitchen counter dressed in one of his t-shirts that looked more like a dress on her. Naruto thought he had made the right choice. Her cleaning obsession seemed almost equal to that of Iruka-sensei. But he was ready to compromise. So was she. After all she had accepted to make love to motivate him. And she had assured him if the result of the cleaning was sparkling enough they'd go at it for the rest of the day. He still didn't know where they were heading to but he had the feeling they were heading somewhere else than _**Nasty Land**_. At that Karin leaned across the table to take her glass of water, the t-shirt clung to her braless breasts making her nipples to perk against the material. The future was uncertain but he had an idea of where they were heading to right now_**: Naughty Land**_! Before Karin knew it she was swept from her feet and laid on the table while a horny blonde kissed her frantically. When she succeeded to pull her lips from his enough to speak she said:

Naruto there's no way we're doing this on the kitchen right now. And less doing it at all unless we finish cleaning the living room.

"Ouch not so sure," said a voice at the back of his mind. This was really going to be fun he thought.

_****Five years later**** _

Naruto was in his kitchen contemplating the mess he'd done. He'd come to do progress in keeping places tidy and tidying them up. But he had a little trouble when it came to breakfast. Before he knew it the whole place was a mess. This was very true especially when his one year old son was around. Feeding him turned the room into a battlefield, giving him a bath turned the bathroom into a giant swimming pool. The little devil had inherited of the Uzumaki's shabbiness. In the back of his mind he was happy his boy looked just like him, both physically and mentally. It somehow showed how powerful his genes were which was very flattering for his manhood. But he knew someone who didn't share his enthusiasm: his wife. Karin. She had a good sense of humor though but one thing she didn't joke around with was _tidiness. _That was one of the reasons why she coped so well with Iruka-sensei.

At the beginning of their relationship everybody was doubtful of where they were heading to. They themselves didn't know exactly. But as time passed they began to be more confident in themselves and finally they came to be sure of each other. For two broken hearted people like them it had been hard. But they'd made it and brought other people to believe in them. Then after two years of relationship and living together they'd decided to make their relationship official. That was three years ago. Then Minato had come. And Naruto had once more thought this was one of the best decisions he'd ever made.

At the moment though he was not sure he'd taken the right decision to make breakfast to the little boy while his mother was still asleep. Ever since he was born he'd made a point to discredit his father in front of his mom. The porridge splattered on the walls a moment later couldn't have been a better proof. Once Karin found out and sermoned him, the little brat will laugh his brains out while watching the _show. _Why had he inherited the Uzumaki's love for pranks?

"_Uzumaki genes are strong, dude, "_a voice at the back of his mind replied half jest half earnest.

Letting a deep exasperated growl he walked towards his son who was now hitting his empty bowl of porridge with his spoon, and babbling unintelligible things loud.

Keep quiet you're going to wake your mom up and I haven't finish tidying yet. I'm going to soak this jumper before the stain sticks forever. Indeed there was porridge all over it just like his t-shirt. This only made the little boy scream louder.

Can't you obey me for once? I'm your dad For God's sake!

More screaming and laughing.

You know what? If…

Naruto?

Shit he was in trouble. He slowly turned around to face his wife who stood barefoot in the door way dressed with one of his t-shirts that floated on her tiny body except for her mid region where a small bump protruded. She was furrowing her eyebrows in a way that meant nothing good. He really hoped that it was because she had difficulties seeing without her eyeglasses. But knowing Karin's '_**Nastydar **_', he couldn't bet too much on that. In fact she'd already spotted what was wrong.

Is that porridge in Minato's hair?

Hum… yes? I was trying to feed him when…

Naruto! Are you never going to grow up? Did you have to feed his clothes too?

U-uh it was not intentional but as you can see he said pointing to the sink, I'm going to wash them sparkling before you know it.

Just like you washed the walls- you scrubbed to hard the paint is almost gone in some areas, she explained answering to his unvoiced question. I guess you're going to tell me it's Minato's fault too. She let out a sigh and worked towards the kitchen counter. Both of you are going to drive me crazy one of these days.

I thought we'd already done that, he joked.

I just hope this one on the way is a girl, she said leaning against his bare chest? He'd removed his t-shirt to soak it in the sink along with the jumper.

I hope so too he said rubbing her tummy lightly_. And I really hope this time around she'd be just like you, _he added _in petto_.

I like when we cuddle like this.

I too you don't know how much I do.

I do. I can feel your hard on.

What if we left Minato here while we go to the bedroom to cuddle even more? That would feel even better.

Yeah. But we're not going to do that because he needs a bath and I'm going to give him one while you finish tidying up the kitchen.

Only if you promise me tonight while this kiddo is asleep I get to have my own bath too.

What if I say no? She teased.

You sure know how to ruin the moment, he sighed rolling his eyes as she left his arms to take Minato out of his chair.

I've become and expert over the years, she chanted as she headed towards the bathroom. She stopped by at his level and placed a kiss on his lips. And you're still a _messy perverted dude._ Anyway we've got a deal.

I've always known this could work if we did compromises. He said in a voice full of promises. Now go and perform your _cleaning obsessed chick_ duties while I bring the situation here under control, he added given her a tap on the bottom.

You're really a pervert you know? All the same I love you.

I love you too. This I'll do for the rest of my life, he said more seriously.

Karin looked into his eyes and she knew this was no lie and once more she was happy instead of only a one night stand they'd had a lifetime commitment. Really happy.


End file.
